verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Briefwechsel zwischen Albert Pike und Giuseppe Mazzini
Der angebliche Briefwechsel zwischen dem Freimaurer Albert Pike und dem angeblichen Anführer der Illuminaten Giuseppe Mazzini ist für viele Verschwörungstheorien von besonderer Relevanz. In ihm wird der Plan der Illuminaten geschildert eine neue Weltordnung mittels 3 Weltkriegen zu etablieren. Kritiker halten den Briefwechsel für eine Erfindung William Guy Carrs, welche später von anderen Verschwörungstheretikern weiter ausgebaut und verzerrt wurde. Hintergrund Der brisanteste Brief vom 15. August 1871 (der die 3 Weltkriege schildert) soll angeblich in der Bibliothek des Britischen Museums ausgestellt und später (1925) entfernt worden sein. Das Britische Museum hat nach Eigenaussage einen solchen Brief nie ausgestellt oder katalogisiert, was natürlich die Anhänger der Echtheit des Briefes als Desinformation betrachten. Die frühste Erwähnung des Briefes war vermutlich bei William Guy Carr in den 50er Jahren (möglicherweise eine Erklärung warum so präzise der 1. und 2. Weltkrieg vorausgesagt sind, während der 3. noch auf sich warten lässt), andere primäre Quellen zu dem Brief sind unbekannt. Carr hatte einen großen Einflus auf die Verschwörungstheorien bis heute (unter anderem stammt auch von ihm die Behauptung, das auf der Dollarnote das Illuminatensiegel wäre). Inhalt In Ermangelung eines Volltextes der Briefe werden hier die vielzitierten Textauszüge wiedergegeben: Mazzini an Pike 22. Januar 1870 :"Wir müssen allen Verbänden gestatten, wie bisher weiterzuexistieren mit ihren Systemen, ihren zentralen Organisationen und den verschiedenen Arten der Korrespondenz zwischen den hohen Graden desselben Ritus, in ihren gegenwärtigen Organisationsformen. Aber wir müssen einen Superritus schaffen, der unbekannt bleiben soll und in den wir die Maurer hoher Grade nach unserer Wahl berufen werden. Aus Rücksicht auf unsere Mitbrüder müssen sich die Männer der strengsten Geheimhaltung unterwerfen. Mit diesem obersten Ritus werden wir das gesamte Freimaurertum regieren; er wird die internationale Zentrale werden, die um so mächtiger ist, weil seine Leitung unbekannt sein wird." Pike an Mazzini 15. August 1871 Englischer Text nach Carr (Nach Carrs: Satan: Prince of This World) :"The First World War must be brought about in order to permit the Illuminati to overthrow the power of the Czars in Russia and of making that country a fortress of atheistic Communism. The divergences caused by the "agentur" (agents) of the Illuminati between the British and Germanic Empires will be used to foment this war. At the end of the war, Communism will be built and used in order to destroy the other governments and in order to weaken the religions." :"The Second World War must be fomented by taking advantage of the differences between the Fascists and the political Zionists. This war must be brought about so that Nazism is destroyed and that the political Zionism be strong enough to institute a sovereign state of Israel in Palestine. During the Second World War, International Communism must become strong enough in order to balance Christendom, which would be then restrained and held in check until the time when we would need it for the final social cataclysm." :"The Third World War must be fomented by taking advantage of the differences caused by the "agentur" of the "Illuminati" between the political Zionists and the leaders of Islamic World. The war must be conducted in such a way that Islam (the Moslem Arabic World) and political Zionism (the State of Israel) mutually destroy each other. Meanwhile the other nations, once more divided on this issue will be constrained to fight to the point of complete physical, moral, spiritual and economical exhaustion." :"We shall unleash the Nihilists and the atheists, and we shall provoke a formidable social cataclysm which in all its horror will show clearly to the nations the effect of absolute atheism, origin of savagery and of the most bloody turmoil. Then everywhere, the citizens, obliged to defend themselves against the world minority of revolutionaries, will exterminate those destroyers of civilization, and the multitude, disillusioned with Christianity, whose deistic spirits will from that moment be without compass or direction, anxious for an ideal, but without knowing where to render its adoration, will receive the true light through the universal manifestation of the pure doctrine of Lucifer, brought finally out in the public view. This manifestation will result from the general reactionary movement which will follow the destruction of Christianity and atheism, both conquered and exterminated at the same time." Deutsche Übersetzung :"Wir werden die Nihilisten und Atheisten entfesseln; wir werden einen gewaltigen gesellschaftlichen Zusammenbruch provozieren, der in seinen ganzen Schrecken den Nationen die Auswirkungen von absolutem Atheismus, dem Ursprung der Grausamkeit und der blutigsten Unruhen, klar vor Augen führen wird. Dann werden die Bürger - gezwungen, sich gegen die Minderheit der Revolutionäre zur Wehr zu setzen - diese Zerstörer der Zivilisation ausrotten. Die Mehrheit der Bürger wird, gottgläubig wie sie ist, nach der Enttäuschung durch das Christentum und daher ohne Orientierung, besorgt nach einem neuen Ideal Ausschau halten, ohne jedoch zu wissen, wen oder was sie anbeten soll. Dann sind die Menschen reif, das reine Licht durch die weltweite Verkündung der reinen Lehre Luzifers zu empfangen, die endlich an die Öffentlichkeit gebracht werden kann. Sie Verkündung wird auf die allgemeine reaktionäre Bewegung folgen, die aus der gleichzeitigen Vernichtung von Christentum und Atheismus hervorgehen wird." verbreitete verfälschte Übersetzung Seltener wird auch folgender Text als Teil des Briefes vom 15. August verbreitet (z.B. auf adamweishaupt.org), dieser Text stammt aber offensichtlich aus dem ersten indizierten Buch "Geheimgesellschaften und ihre Macht im 20. Jahrhundert" von Jan van Helsing und stellt nur eine Zusammenfassung des in dem Brief beschriebenen Planes dar. Der Text wurde nur geringfühgig umformuliert (z.B. "sollte" -> "soll") damit sich der fälschliche Eindruck eines Zitates ergibt. :" " Ein ERSTER WELTKRIEG soll inszeniert werden, um das zaristische Rußland unter die unmittelbare Kontrolle zu bringen. Rußland solle dann als "Buhmann" benutzt werden, um die Ziele weltweit zu fördern. :Ein ZWEITER WELTKRIEG solle über die Manipulation der zwischen den deutschen Nationalisten und den politischen Zionisten herrschenden Meinungsverschiedenheiten fabriziert werden. Daraus sollte sich eine Ausdehnung des russischen Einflußbereiches und die Gründung eines Staates Israel in Palästina ergeben. :Ein DRITTER WELTKRIEG solle sich aus den Meinungsverschiedenheiten ergeben, die wir zwischen den Zionisten und den Arabern hervorrufen würden. Es ist die weltweite Ausdehnung des Konfliktes geplant. :Teil des dritten Krieges ist es ebenfalls, Nihilisten und Atheisten aufeinander loszulassen, um einen sozialen Umsturz, der durch noch nie gesehene Brutalität und Bestialität erreicht werden würde, zu provozieren. :Nach der Zerstörung des Christentums und des Atheismus werden wir den Menschen jetzt die wahre "Doktrin" entgegenbringen und damit zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. ..." Interpretation des 3. Weltkriegs Der 3. Weltkrieg wird laut dem Brief eindeutig aus dem Nahost-Konflikt hervorgehen. Einige sehen darin eine Bestätigung der Echtheit des Briefes da grade dieser Konflikt zwischen Israel und der arabischen Welt immer wieder zu eskalieren droht. Kritiker des Briefes wiederum argumentieren, dass der Nahost-Konflikt schon in den 1950ern, der Zeit in der Carr die Briefe veröffentlichte, absehbar war bzw. mit der Suez-Kriese 1956 schon Realität war. Eine Ausweitung des Konflikts zu einem Konflikt zwischen Nihilisten und Atheisten kann als das Eskalieren des Ost-West-Konflikts zwischen NATO und Warschauer Pakt verstanden werden, insbesondere wenn man bedenkt, dass Israel durch Westmächte und Palästina durch Ostmächte unterstützt wurde, was eine Basis zur Ausweitung des Konflikts schafft. Da der Ost-West-Konflikt aber nicht eskaliert ist, drängt sich der Gedanke auf, dass der dritte Weltkrieg nicht verwirklicht wurde. Auch erscheint es als unwahrscheinlich, dass bei 3 Weltkriegen die zusammen eine psychologische Wirkung auf die Völker haben sollen, zwischen dem 2. und 3. eine Spanne von über 60 Jahren liegt. Manche sehen die Ermordungen von John F. und Robert F. Kennedy in diesem Zusammenhang. John F. Kennedy soll maßgeblich an der Überwindung der Kuba-Krise mitgewirkt haben, während Robert F. Kennedy vom Palästinenser Sirhan Sirhan erschossen worden sein soll, beides also Erreignisse, die zu einer Eskalation der Konflikte hätten beitragen können. Links *http://wideshut.co.uk/albert-pikes-3-world-wars-letter-hoax-wideshut-webcast/ Category:Fälschung Category:New World Order Category:19. Jahrhundert